081714-FateDani
11:30:29 TA: yo dude that bitch tho 11:30:36 TA: shit 11:30:47 TA: you aight? 11:31:22 GG: And the blinded masses will eat up information from someone like that as though it was life giving water! Feed from the trough of ignorance, fools! 11:32:00 TA: idk girl 11:32:06 TA: the royals seem to know who this bitch is 11:32:07 TA: i dont like it 11:32:23 GG: As with any game, there is imbalance. 11:33:03 TA: so like what 11:33:14 TA: the bougeofuckwits are about still and whatever 11:33:21 GG: It just means we have to try harder to win. Probably. 11:33:27 GG: I'm not giving my information to anyone. 11:33:32 GG: You don't tell a soul either. 11:33:50 TA: information about what we prototyped? 11:34:16 GG: Your info is yours, love. But mine is mine. 11:34:24 GG: You can do what you'd like with it. 11:35:09 TA: will you tell me? 11:35:23 TA: idk i guess like someone needs to know this shit 11:35:42 GG: Only if you swear on your hot tush that you won't breath a word of it to another soul. 11:35:55 TA: you got it 11:36:05 TA: but didnt thiago or whatever act as your server player 11:37:04 GG: Yeah, he'll need to be threatened too. 11:37:44 TA: ugh 11:37:48 TA: dont make me talk to him 11:38:40 GG: I'll do it. 11:38:52 GG: I'll get something on him. 11:40:21 TA: sounds good 11:40:26 TA: break his robo legs or whatever 11:40:40 GG: Oh, I'll do better. 11:43:43 TA: oh ye? 11:46:10 GG: I can't say it will be soon, but if I find out he's betrayed me, I'll make sure they spend their entire afterlife thinking about how they've fucked up. 11:47:23 TA: ima see if i can find out who this bitch is 11:47:33 GG: Go for it, love. 11:48:20 TA: idk she knows shit 11:48:26 TA: ima send you this log at the end of it 11:58:29 GG: Is it calmed enough? 12:00:14 TA: im gettin them to spill the beans 12:02:09 GG: That would be nice. Monarchs rule but represent their people. Everyone should trust them unless they give us reasons to distrust. You know we have no reason to trust them when they couldn't protect their people. 12:03:07 TA: yea damn right 12:03:20 TA: no taxation without bitches fistbumpin or whatever 12:05:17 TA: apparently libby was the one behind the whole base shit 12:08:07 GG: So, like, how long has that base been there? 12:10:53 TA: long time 12:15:23 GG: I don't know. I don't like this. 12:15:52 TA: no shit 12:15:58 TA: but i mean its our life now we gotta fix this shit 12:16:16 GG: Why not just set it all on fire and be done with it? 12:16:40 TA: idk cuz like 12:16:44 TA: i dont like getting burned 12:17:07 GG: Well I'm not setting you on fire, love. You're already too hot. 12:17:55 TA: whoa now careful 12:18:15 GG: Too much? I thought you liked jokes. 12:18:28 TA: nah i like it 12:18:31 TA: lay it on me 12:18:34 TA: butter my toast 12:31:12 GG: Maybe in a little bit. I'm still feeling a little down. 12:31:26 TA: man theyre like 12:31:32 TA: bitchin about royal shit now 12:41:55 GG: Yawn. 12:42:03 GG: Alright, I have mourning to do. 12:42:11 TA: aight 12:42:12 GG: Update me later, yeah? 12:42:16 TA: sure 12:42:22 TA: lemme know if you need anything aight? 12:42:29 GG: Of course. TA: heres the thing -- temeriticArduite TA sends dumbmemo.txt --